masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Disintegrate
| rarity = Very Rare | type = Combat Instant | combat_casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = If the target unit has or less, it is entirely destroyed. Targets destroyed by Disintegrate cannot be brought back in any way. }} Disintegrate is a Very Rare Combat Instant belonging to the realm. It may only be cast during combat, and must be targeted at an enemy unit. The spell has a Casting Cost of . When cast, the spell checks the target's Resistance score. If it equals or lower, the target unit is completely destroyed on the spot, completely regardless of its other properties. Targets destroyed by Disintegration are so thoroughly annihilated that there is no manner by which to bring them back to life. Effects Disintegrate's effect is as simple as it is devastating: It will destroy one unit so completely that it can't even be brought back to life. Disintegration When Disintegrate is cast on a unit, the game inspects that unit's current Resistance score, taking special effects and Enchantments into account. If the unit's Resistance score is or lower, the unit is destroyed. The game completely ignores the unit's other statistics, such as its , remaining and remaining . These have no influence on Disintegrate - only Resistance is important. Units with or higher simply ignore the effect. No Return Disintegrate does irreversible damage. Once a unit has been successfully Disintegrated, there is no way to bring that unit back from the dead. Spells like Raise Dead or even Resurrection (for Heroes) will do nothing to restore the unit at all. Neither do necromantic spells such as Animate Dead or Zombie Mastery. The reason is that there really is nothing to be brought back: the unit has been torn into dust and particles, and is truly and utterly destroyed! The only exception to this rule is Torin the Chosen, who can be re-summoned by casting the Incarnation spell again. Note that if a Hero is killed by Disintegrate while holding one or more Magical Items, those items are also lost forever - even if the Hero's army manages to win the battle. Usage Disintegrate may only be cast during combat, for a basic Casting Cost of . It must be targeted at an enemy unit. Disintegrate is shown on screen as a curtain of brown smoke speckled with bits of flame, which will cover the unit for a few moments. As it clears, the unit is either completely unharmed or completely destroyed, as per the instructions above. Note that it is possible to cast Disintegrate at a target that has or higher, in which case the is wasted with no effect. The game will not refuse to target such creatures, and may even be cast when no enemy unit has or lower (wasting ). Acquisition As a Very Rare spell, Disintegrate may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Disintegrate may not be acquired at the start of the campaign regardless of how many Spellbooks the wizard possesses. It must either be Researched during the game, or acquired through other means. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Disintegrate during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Disintegrate has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Disintegrate spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Disintegrate is one of the most sure-fire ways of destroying a unit. All you need to do to know whether the spell will work is to check the target's Resistance score. If it's or less, you know the spell will work - and completely destroy the target. Otherwise, don't waste your time. With a base Casting Cost of , you can be sure that there are many circumstances where this is a superior spell to any direct-damage magic - i.e. when other spells would cost more to destroy the same unit, or have less chance to do so, etc. To avoid your own precious units from being taken out by an enemy Disintegrate spell, simply find a way to raise their Resistance score to or higher. If you don't have any way to do so, consider emptying your opponent's Mana pool before sending in any valuable units - or get new units that do have higher Resistance scores. Category:Combat Instants Category:Chaos